


💞Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend💞

by ThatSwagKat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Addiction, Angst, Depression, Diamonds, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Illegal Activities, Jewelry, Multi, NON/CON, Rehab, Smoking Addiction, Smut, Spinel - Freeform, Step-children, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven x spinel, Stevinel, Substance Abuse, Tears, clubs, domestic abuse, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSwagKat/pseuds/ThatSwagKat
Summary: Spinel Stiles is who everyone wants to be, and living the perfect life; fans, money, working at a very elite club, the best wardrobe, and a handsome boyfriend. Not to mention she'd drop-dead gorgeous. 22 year old Steven Universe is convinced (after a while) to have a show at The Jester's Palace starring Spinel. However, after catching her in a depressing private moment and getting to know the girl, he realizes there's more to her than just a pretty face and diamond jewelry.Diamonds may be a girl's best friend, but they can't remove her troubles.
Relationships: Kevin & Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven x Spinel - Relationship, Stevinel - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	💞Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend💞

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kommun!  
> Here's another book I'm making, to grow my account on here (which is nothing like my Wattpad account *cough cough* 400 followers-) and live on.
> 
> Spinel is basically a 20 year old nightclub performer, Steven being a 21 year old still somewhat travelling, and this is actually based on Marilyn Monroe, whose song, "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" is one of my favorites by her specifically. Spinel is heavily based on her.
> 
> Anyways, keep calm and enjoy!  
> SONGS: Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Marilyn Monroe)- https://youtu.be/bfsnebJd-BI  
>  Why Don't You Do Right? (Jessica Rabbit version) - https://youtu.be/2bjGACO45DI  
> -Kat

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going now?" A blindfolded Steven asked from the passenger seat of the Dondai. He'd been like this for at least 45 minutes now. Why? Lapis, Peridot, and Amy were planning something special for his 21st birthday. This ranged from a giant red-velvet cake to spending some times with his family, even surfing.

However, that was nothing compared to tonight's surprise.

"Can't tell you til' we get there dude," Amethyst snickered from beside him. "There's no fun in ruining the surprise!"

"What's wrong, don't you trust us?" Lapis asked in a fake offended tone.

"Of course not! You guys could be taking me to an alley to sell me to a Mexican Mafia," Steven said, hearing an offended gasp from beside him.

"We wouldn't do that!" Lapis defended. "Alleyways are an easy way to get caught. We'd sell you in the woods where there are no witnesses."

"So what, we'd get 50 cents?" Peridot remarked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Come on, I'm worth at least a dollar." Steven pouted, rolling his eyes playfully under his blue blindfold. "Seriously, it better not be anything like that or I swear to God and the Holy Ghost-"

Amethyst laughed as she made a turn. "I promise lil' bro. The place we're taking you to is the best in the city. Drinks, hot babes..." She teased. "Don't get anyone pregnant tonight, ok?"

A blush spread across the dark-haired boy's face. Since becoming an adult, Amethyst had been making jokes about him with a hot girl, even suggesting Connie at one point. It was all in good fun, but knowing he just might see a girl barely clothed in his life was enough to make his face turn maroon. "Amethyst!" He scolded, obviously embarrassed. And yet Amy was getting a kick out of this, as well as Lapis and Peridot.

"Who knows? It's about time you got a wifey," Peridot commented, Steven slouching down in his seat. His face couldn't get any pinker at this point.

"Just hurry up and end my misery..."

"Not tonight and not right now," Lapis said as she stuck her head out the window. "Cause now it's REALLY time to party!"

"Wait, huh?" Steven asked, tempted to see if he had really been in a situation where he was getting sold to the Mexican Mafia.

In front of them was a club, in neon pink letters at the top was **THE JESTER'S PALACE** , neon-figured people with drinks, one a man and one a woman, standing on either side. On the top was a neon-outlined jester hat, hence the name. It was the perfect place for a bachelor party, birthday party, moneyn'bitches party, and even for a good performance while drinking margaritas. Amethyst removed the blindfold from him, Steven's jaw dropping at the sight.

"Surprise!" She cheered as if she was introducing him to the nightclub. "Whaccha think? Happy? Excited? Horny?" Horny would've been the most logical emotion. 

He didn't know how to feel. Did he appreciate it? Of course. Had he drank before? Occasionally, so ordering alcohol here shouldn't be anything new. Had he been to a club filled with plump mamacitas? No but he probably fantasized about it. Probably.

"Thanks guys, this really is a surprise" he stated while still in awe at just the entrance. 

"Don't thank us just yet, the good stuffs inside~!" Lapis teased as they went inside, seeing the inside was just as awesome and alluring at it's opposite. There was a bar on the right, a small stage towards the left, and many tables layered with flowers and happy couples sipping glasses of tequila or wine while dressed in nightclub attire, enjoying a nice meal to top it off. It was clear not much was going on. It had just opened up a couple of hours ago. 

They dragged him to a table in the near front by the stage. "Now the party's startin!" The bluette called out victoriously as she stood up. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Want anything guys?

"Yeah, a tequila sunrise with extra sunrise," Amethyst ordered. 

"And a Long Island Iced Tea for me," Peridot added.

"Cool beans. What about you birthday boy?" Lapis had a mischievous smirk on her face. That was a bad sign.

Steven knew that look all too well. "You're gonna give me something alcoholic no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"Yeah! You're an adult now, you ought as well act like one. Besides, the only non-alcoholic thing they have is water, and in case you haven't noticed water is super boring."

"Then..." he thought about it for a short moment. "I guess I'll try that Long Island thing Peri's getting." He answered, hoping it was nothing that would get him so screwed he couldn't get a ride home. Besides, Peri was always the sensible one of the group. In other words, she always replaced the designated driver if they got too tipsy (which wasn't uncommon). Lapis nodded and went to the bar for their drinks.

"She's not coming back sober." Peridot stated, the other 2 with her laughing and nodding in agreement..

"True that. But she was fun while she lasted...sober."

"She was the one who suggested this place, actually. She thought it would be good to celebrate with some drinks and enjoy the live music." Amethyst explained, leaning on the table with a wink. "And she thought you'd _get some_ , if you catch my drift."

Steven covered his blushing face with his hands and she began laughing at his reaction. "Come on, not this again..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides, I'm just messing with you," she coughed. "A little-"

Steven groaned at the remark. "Sometimes I hate you, Amethyst."

"Too bad, cause I love you~!" 

"I know, I can't stay mad at you." Steven chuckled as Lapis came back with plenty drinks in her hands. She gave them to their respected orderer. 

"3 alcoholic beverages at your service." She remarked as she took a sip of her Negroni. 

"Lapis."

"Yeah?"

"How much did you drink before you got here?"

The bluette paused for a moment but then shrugged before she drank some more. "Eh, a shot of Bloody Mary, a Blue Lagoon...and I may or may not have taken a sip of a pina colada."

"I hate saying this, but this is the lowest amount you've consumed while getting our stuff. We gotta clap this up." Peridot suggested as they began clapping towards the girl, who took a bow to play along.

"Thank you, thank you! And while I enjoy being narcissistic, the one who we came to clap up is Steven, and pause on that." She rose her half-drank drink in the air. "To the guy who can't be anymore loyal to his friends and also can't be anymore of a virgin!" Lapis toasted to her friend, who playfully rolled his eyes as he lifted his own drink up with Amy and Peridot.

_"To Steven!"_

Then, everyone's attention went towards the stage as the lights dimmed. Then a man got on stage, microphone in hand as he introduced excitedly. "Well well well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! We have a special surprise tonight, but of course, we know that's the only reason ya'll came here, you know who you are." He teased as the people below him started laughing quietly. "It's ok, I understand. Cause this young lady is one of the only reasons I showed up today too. I bet you guys are ready to see her aren't ya?"

They start shouting yes excitedly.

The speaker was getting a kick out of it. "Well you know, there's a little voice telling me if we shout loud enough she _might_ just come out and sing for us."

Everyone started clapping, including Lapis, Peridot, and Amy. Steven on the other hand didn't know who the hell he was talking about. Apparently his friends did. After a while of shouting, whistles, and clapping, the speaker grinned before speaking once again. "Everyone, please welcome, the one and only, Spinel Stiles!"

*** * * * ***

She looked at her ruined makeup in the mirror. Her mascara had ran and the blemish on her face was only visible enough to at first glance, be passed on as a birthmark. Of course, that wasn't what it was. It didn't occur there naturally as most. In fact it wasn't supposed to be visible at all, she had covered it with makeup and concealer before leaving for the show. How did her divine makeup turn into a mess? That little fact she would prefer not to tell anyone.

Many thoughts ran through her mind as she drove her Corvette through the lit up streets of the city. Her mascara only got more ruined the more she thought about the incident that occured beforehand. It hurt even now, even after it passed.

 _Be calm...just breathe. It's ok, you'll be there soon...just...breathe..._ She prep talked herself mentally. It didn't really do much but it was all the support she had for herself. That and her handy friend Travis. However, he was only so helpful when it came to her shows and such. 

Spinel parked at the side of the nightclub and sighed, glancing at the car's mirror one more time. She'll just have to fix herself up when she gets inside.

"It's not like anyone other than Travis is gonna see you like this," she told herself as she grabbed her sequined wallet and soothed her pink slit-at-the-leg cocktail dress before heading into the nightclub through the back. She smiled at the sound of the people on the other side. They were all happy and talking with one another with laughter over drinks. 

_Well, time to put on a show..._ She thought as she fixed up her makeup to where she looked decent again. She was honestly happy with the way she looked; a flawless face (except the blemish), diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, and her magenta eyes topped it off. She was the perfect doll. Which is why so many people loved her and her performances. That and she's been envied for her 'loving' fiancee.

"Yo, Earth to Ms. Fine and Divine," Travis called to her while putting his hands on her shoulders and staring into the vanity with her. "Lookin' hot as always~!"

Spinel let out a weak chuckle. "Thanks, Trav. I try."

"Well you shouldn't have to try, you look absolutely beautiful without all the makeup ya know that? And I'm sure your fans agree so too, who, I might add, have been waiting 6000 years for you to show up. What took you so long?" Then he gasped and smiled. "Did the hubby not want his qween to leave his side?"

"That's one way to put it..." she croaked, trying to keep a head up. "I was just held up, that's all."

"So I was right about him! So..." he pulled a chair beside her and sat down eagerly. "Spill the tea about the engagement! You know how I am about these kinds of things!"

_Classic._

"It's doing great, actually. I honestly couldn't wish for anything more." Except maybe some respect. She smiled at him.

"Perfect! But the real question is, when can I get invited to the wedding?"

Honestly she'd be lucky if the wedding didn't happen at all. But she just giggled the best she could. "I'll be sure to talk about that with my future husband."

"Girl, you better." Travis added. "Imma head on out and tell the people the Queen herself has arrived. And remember; You're beautiful, you're divine, and you're smart." He added before he went on stage with his microphone to start his speech. Spinel smiled at him; he was the only friend she had. Her others had abandoned her long ago, and she was stuck with... **him**.

Soon, she heard clapping and shouting from the other side. This was no time to sulk, her fans were waiting on her. 

_I'm smart...I'm beautiful...I'm divine..._

"Everyone, please welcome, the one and only,"

_I'm smart...beautiful...I'm divine..._

"Spinel Stiles!"

Spinel took a deep breath as everyone's cheers and whistles went directly towards her. Her diamond jewelry glistened in the dim light, her beauty being admired by the hundreds in the club. She looked toward Travis, who gave her a thumbs up.

She was no longer pretending and vulnerable; right now, she was hot and mysterious, just like her fans wanted her to be. She grabbed her microphone with one hand and the other on her hip, earning some horny whistles from a few fans below. 

Then the music began playing and everyone went quiet.

Steven paid attention to the girl on stage, and he had to admit, she was absolutely gorgeous. He could see why people liked her, look-wise anyway. She looked to be about in her early 20s, definitely not far from him. And by the looks of her choice of wear and her jewelry, she was definitely rich to some extent. He could see from the corner of his eye a couple of women scolding their dates quietly about staring at the woman on stage in a bad manner. 

Thank God he was single.

 _The French are glad to die for love_ The woman began, her voice automatically catching attention of those below her. _They delight in fighting duels~_

The music then slowed, and so did her voice, her tone in a lovestruck way. _But I prefer a man who lives and gives...expensive..._ It began to go up in pace. _Jewels!_

_A kiss on the hand  
may be quite continental,  
But Diamonds are a Girl's best friend~_

_A kiss may be grand,  
but it won't pay the rental   
On your humble flat  
Or help you at the automat_

The girl's expression turned into one of a damsel in distress as she began the next verse as she walked across the stage slowly and temptingly. 

_Men grow cold,  
as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end~_

_But square cut  
Or pear shaped  
These rocks don't lose their shape!_ A smile flashed on her face as glanced at her diamond necklace.  
 _Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_ Her mood got more enthusiastic as the song went on, still focusing on her diamond jewelry.

 _Tiffany's!  
Cartier!  
Black Starr!  
Frost Gorm!  
Talk to me Harry Winston,  
Tell me all about it!_

_There may come a time  
When a lass needs a lawyer  
But Diamonds are a girl's best friend~_

_There may come a time  
Where a hard-boiled employer  
Thinks you're awful nice  
But get that ice or else no dice._

She continued walking across the stage, giving the right expressions for the mood of the song. Steven was very much impressed. Even himself wanted a download of this.

_He's your guy  
When stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend~_

_It's then when those louses  
Go back to their spouses  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

_I've heard of affairs  
That are strictly platonic,  
But Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

She frowned a little at the next one, as if showing disagreement to her previous statement. But shrugged at the near end and smiled.

_And I think affairs  
That you must keep liaisonic  
Are better bets  
If little pets get big baguettes._

_Time rolls on,  
And youth is gone,  
And you can't straighten up when you bend_ She sang, her damsel in distress look returning for only a brief moment.

 _But stiff back  
Or stiff knees  
You stand straight at..._ She looked hopeful for a moment, closing her eyes with a small smile. _Tiffany's~_

_Diamonds! Diamonds!  
I don't mean rhinestones!  
But Diamonds are a girl's best friend~!_

It ended with a trumpet and the room rang with applause. Many stood up to give her encore, including Steven. He'd never heard of someone like that, never seen a performance as original or alluring as hers. Her voice was her most divine quality, other than her looks of course. Steven couldn't believe he hadn't heard this girl before. If he had to write an essay on her talent, he wouldn't mind writing 1000 words.

Spinel smiled at the crowd below her. They were the people that adored her, her performances...They were all she needed. All that support and love was all she needed to help her forget her life afterwards. A gentlemen ran towards her with a bouquet of lilies and tulips, which she gladly accepted, flattered. But after a few more men tried to chase her, asking for her to marry them or whatever, Travis had to chase them off. Of course she was used to this.

"Man, the guys are EXTRA horny tonight!" Amethyst laughed while still applauding the young performer. "Then again I would too if I wasn't straight. Lapis is probably feeling horny though."

"Nah, I think that's just the alcohol kicking in," Lapis commented while gulping the last of her 4th glass. "But, I must say this...I may be drunk, but I'm sober enough to say that girl has some talent right there. _hicc_ And ya know what Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw her eyeing you funny, go see what that's about," she slurred with a snarky smirk. Steven blushed for the 3rd time tonight. He honestly hoped that was the alcohol talking.

"Lapis, that's enough alcohol for you tonight," Peridot warned as she took the drink from the bluette. "I'm gonna get some water or something for you."

However, Lapis beat the blonde when she stood up and disappeared, but not before saying, "I know what I'm talking about. Stay here, there's another surprise I wanna give you." 

"Ok, should I be scared? Cause now I'm scared." Steven stuttered nervously, looking back.

Amethyst gasped excitedly. "I think I know what she's doing! I bet she's doing it!"

"No way..." Peri whispered in awe. "She can't be..."

"Young misters and misses, I have an announcement to make to you!" Travis announced happily, as Lapis got back to her seat. Her smile meant something bad was gonna happen, Steven knew it. Spinel was also no longer on stage. However, that was only briefly.

"What did you do?" Steven gave her a dirty look.

"Thank me later." Was all she replied.

"We have a _very_ special request tonight for our lovely Spinel. And when I say special, I mean VERY special." Travis grinned as he gestured towards the curtain. "She would love to wish the special guest a happy birthday with this very special song~."

As Travis shifted out of the way as Spinel made another grand entrance, the music slow and mystifying. Steven didn't know how to feel anymore, was he sorta mad at Lapis? Kinda but not really. Was he sorta flattered he was getting a personal performance? That he had no idea about. But when he faced the stage one more time he knew he couldn't back out now.

"Lapis you are so dead..."

 _You had plenty money in 1922  
You let other women make a fool of you_ Spinel began as she began down the runway part of the stage, giving a flirty look towards Steven. 

_Why don't you do right?  
Like some other men do  
Get out of here and get me some money, too_

As she walked slowly back and forth she made sure to give some teasings to the guys inside, showing her bare leg where the slit was, one of those times kicking a horny fan in the head.

_You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about  
You ain't got no money that will put you out  
Why don't you do right?  
Like some other men do  
Get out of here and get me some money, too_

_If you had prepared 20 years ago  
You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door~_

Spinel had been walking towards Steven, passing a middle aged man who stood up barely an inch away from the stage. She rose an eyebrow at him, slowly pushing his head back down as if she was taming him, the man still drooling at her.

 _Why don't you do right~?  
Like some other men do  
Get out of here, and get me some money too~_

_I fell for your jiving and I took you in  
Now all you've got to offer me is a drink of gin_ As she sang she was helped down from the high stage with the help of a fan, giving him a playful pinch on the cheek as a thank you. Steven's face began turning a pink color once again as Spinel gave him a seductive look and slowly went towards him.

 _Why don't you do right?  
Like some other men do  
Get out of here~_ Spinel was now in front of him, putting her gloved hands on his shoulders with half-lidded eyes. _And get me some money too~_

She kept singing as she put a leg on either side of him, completely straddling him.

 _Why don't you do right?  
Like some other men do  
Like some other men do~?_ She bit her lip flirtatiously before getting close to his ear. _"Happy birthday, birthday boy~"_ She whispered to him, giggling at his now pink face. Honestly Steven was just glad he could control his hormones at that point. Way to go, Stevie. Way to go.

He almost couldn't find any words to escape from his throat. "I...uh..."

And that's when Spinel felt a hand grab her arm roughly, pulling her off of the boy beneath her.

"Kevin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kommun!  
> Well, I'm finally done with this chapter, and I can't promise when the next one's gonna be out. And I also feel like I did too much in this, but no worries, I'm not making Steven develop feelings for her this soon. I tried to describe Jessica's movements as best I could, really, to get a better description.
> 
> Any feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> Keep calm and sleep on,  
> Kat ✌️


End file.
